state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Bounty Broker
The Bounty Broker is a unique one-man enclave in State of Decay 2. About The Bounty Broker The Bounty Broker is a man called Cash Beaumont. He can hook you up with a varitey of Bounties, but what Bounties are exactly? Bounties are tasks that you can complete in order to unlock items that are only available through their own bounties, including Weapons (Close Combat, Melee, and Ranged Weapons too), Clothing and Facility Mods. You can have a maximum of 3 bounties active at the same time. Only the active bounties will progress as you play so activating correlating bounties is a good way to complete a couple of them faster. After you complete a bounty you must return to Cash to turn them in. When you turn in a bounty, you will receive the bounty's reward for free, while also unlocking the item at the Broker for future purchases. You can buy the unlocked items as many times you want, given that you have the Influence for them. Bounties are tied to your account, so progressing and completing them carries over to every of your current and future communities, meaning that you're able to complete a portion of a bounty in one community and finish it in another, while turning it in with a third. You'll only receive the free copy of an item with the community you used to turn it in. When you unlock a bounty with clothing as a reward, you'll unlock them permanently, just like when you find some while scavenging. His location on all 3 maps is permanent. You can visit him anytime you want to. * In Cascade Hills he settles south from Lowl up on a hill. * In Drucker County he settles north from Santa Maya next to a couple huge rocks. * In Meagher Valley he settles east from the water tower, below the red bridge. Packs and Bounties There are currently six Bounty Packs in the game, however only five of them are available when visiting Cash. The Packs with the (Inactive) tag are currently unavailable, but might become available again in the future. The prices below are meant in Influence. World War 2 Pack (Inactive) These may be historical relics or throwbacks to an earlier age, but they still pack plenty of stopping power. Note: The weapons in this pack don't require you to complete any bounties, because they were added before the Bounty Broker update. Before the update they were sold by Wandering Traders, but the World War II Trader got integrated with Cash after he and the bounty system got added to the game. Critical Response Pack Use this new set of weapons to fend off the looming dangers of the post-apocalyptic world. Go Bag Pack Benjamin Franklin told us that, "By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail." With these weapons, you are preparing to succeed. Fearsome Footage Pack According to the immortal bard, "we are such stuff as dreams are made on." These items on the other hand, seem more appropriate to nightmares. Trumbull Valley Pack These items were recovered by survivors from a plague-infested region, not too far from here. Bundle Up Pack Take care, it's a cold world out there. Category:Encounter Types